


Only fools fall for you

by acecarrotcake



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Autistic Kageyama Tobio, Bisexual Hinata Shouyou, Bisexual Nishinoya Yuu, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-03 04:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16318742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acecarrotcake/pseuds/acecarrotcake
Summary: A Hinata solo le ha costado nueve meses darse cuenta de que le gusta su mejor amigo.





	1. Imbécil

 

 _Si es que soy imbécil_ , es el pensamiento que a Hinata se le repite en situaciones como estas.

La primera vez que es consciente de ello, es entrada la medianoche del uno de enero. El Karasuno ha quedado frente al único templo del pueblo para visitarlo, rezar, pedir sus deseos y completar la tradición del hatsumode, aunque es solo otra excusa para poder felicitar a Asahi por su cumpleaños.

Kageyama tiene las manos en los bolsillos y los hombros encogidos por el frío. Lleva un gorro y una bufanda azul marino, así que lo único visible de su cara son sus ojos grises. El gorro le aplasta el flequillo contra su frente, pero incluso sin verle las cejas sabe que tiene el ceño fruncido. A veces, cuando levanta la vista, su nariz asoma y Hinata puede ver que está sonrojada. De vez en cuando se estremece con un escalofrío, pero eso no le impide sacar las manos para darle un capón, sobre todo por hablar demasiado alto cerca del santuario. Intenta evitar la mirada de un grupo de chicas que cuchichean y le están comiendo con la mirada, y Kageyama intenta parecer firme y sereno, pero el pelirrojo se da cuenta de que sus andares se vuelven torpes y nerviosos por la atención repentina.

Es en ese momento cuando le pasa el pensamiento por la cabeza. Kageyama es bonito. Por infantil o cursi que suene, no se le ocurre otra palabra para definirle. Atractivo le parece muy lejano, y lindo le hace estremecerse con una mueca de disgusto. Kageyama mide más de un metro ochenta y es capaz de hacer la expresión más terrorífica que le ha visto nunca a nadie, pero sigue siendo un crío al que se le pone la nariz roja cuando hace frío y que aprieta los labios en una sonrisa cuando Hinata le da un poco del datemaki que ha comprado en el puesto de camino al templo. Resulta casi imposible despegar la mirada de él.

Así es la primera vez que se da cuenta. No de que sea imbécil, sino de que le gusta su mejor amigo.

 

 

 

Hinata sabe lo que hay. No es un genio de la lingüística, ni de las matemáticas, ni siquiera es bueno con las artes. Pero posee mucha destreza y una inteligencia emocional de la que, por ejemplo, su compañero carece. Por eso piensa que es imbécil, porque en ningún otro momento le hubiese costado tanto darse cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia otra persona.

El descubrimiento no es que le gusten los chicos, ni guarda problema personal con ello. Sabe que también le gustan las chicas, y también sabe que no es el único en el equipo que es así. Ha tenido una conversación similar con Yachi, quien sigue echándole miradas furtivas a Kiyoko, y no hay explicación heterosexual para la forma en la que Noya toca los brazos de Asahi en cuanto se le presenta una oportunidad. No por nada es el primero en felicitarle en cuanto se reúnen frente al templo a las doce y media de la noche, antes incluso que Daichi y Suga, que ya habían abierto la boca para hablar.

Por el otro lado, está Asahi, a quien le gustan los chicos, pero no las chicas. Hinata se siente mal por saber esto, porque no se lo ha dicho en ningún momento, pero todo el mundo conoce la historia del _amigo_ que tuvo en segundo y que era de otro instituto, con el que quedaba todos los fines de semana y lloró durante días cuando, por causas desconocidas para los demás, dejaron de verse. Quizá por eso Hinata no puede evitar fijarse en el rubor que florece en sus mejillas cuando Noya se cuelga de su cuello para felicitarle, curvando los labios en una sonrisa descarada que le sonroja hasta a él. Le da la impresión de estar observando algo privado.

Claro que, al principio, hubo confusión y rechazo hacia la idea de que le pudieran gustar los chicosademás de las chicas, y ese sentimiento se acabó transformando en un miedo que no siempre se hace latente, pero que acaba ocupando su mente de vez en cuando. Con Yachi sabe que puede hablar de bisexualidad, y eso le alivia, aunque no lo de Kageyama. Es un tema demasiado íntimo como para hacerlo público. Sin embargo, no sabe cómo puede reaccionar cualquier otra persona, y eso le aterra. No sabe si decepcionaría a su madre, o si alguno de sus amigos le trataría de otra forma.

Durante el rezo, mira a Kageyama. Tiene los ojos cerrados, la cabeza gacha y la barbilla apoyada en las manos juntas delante de su pecho. Se pregunta si de verdad está rezando o está quedándose dormido. Tratándose de él, probablemente lo último. Si a Kageyama le contase que es bisexual, ¿le trataría de otra forma? ¿Dejaría de colocarle la bola? ¿No querría volver a cambiarse en los vestuarios delante de él por miedo a que Hinata le depredase? ¿Le miraría con asco? ¿Burla? ¿Incredulidad?

A su lado, Kageyama respira tan fuerte por la nariz que se le escapa un pequeño ronquido. Parpadea lentamente mientras se humedece los labios, aún aturdido y medio dormido. Se despierta del todo cuando Hinata se ríe sin ningún pudor, y le gira la cara empujándole por la mejilla con una mano, ganándose que sus compañeros les chistasen para que guardaran silencio.

A Hinata le borbota el pecho con una sensación cálida que le inunda hasta llegar a sus mejillas. No, Kageyama no le haría eso. Posiblemente, entrecerraría los ojos con extrañeza y le respondería un escueto “muy bien, ¿seguimos con el entrenamiento?”. Como mucho, le daría una toña por haber tardado tanto en decírselo. Le concedería palabras de apoyo casi a gritos, con un enfado velado en su voz por no haber confiado antes en él. Y seguirían como siempre. Porque, en realidad, Kageyama es así de genuino.

Lo que es incapaz de imaginarse es su respuesta si se confesara. Si le dijera que le parece bonito y que odia que tenga que taparse las manos con guantes en invierno. Miles de escenarios distintos se cruzan por su mente, desde el rostro contrariado del moreno con cierto deje de desagrado hasta la horrible posibilidad de que se eche a reír y no se lo tome en serio.

Pero de eso no se tiene que preocupar, porque no piensa decírselo nunca. Lo que siente por Kageyama es real, pero platónico. Al fin y al cabo, le ha cogido cariño, lo cual es perfectamente comprensible. Hinata también piensa que Yachi es bonita, y Kiyoko, y Kenma. E incluso su hermana. No tiene por qué significar nada más que eso.

 

 

 

Excepto que no es del todo cierto.

Deciden celebrar el cumpleaños de Tanaka dos semanas después para que coincida con la ceremonia de graduación del instituto y tengan otra excusa para que les dejen viajar hasta Tokio. Hinata está de morros porque hace frío, pero no puede ponerse su abrigo amarillo porque, según su madre, tiene que lucir traje, así que aguanta los escalofríos mientras espera para entrar en el gimnasio. Ni siquiera es él quien se gradúa, sino Daichi, Suga y Asahi, no entiende por qué tienen que ir todos los cursos tan arreglados.

Aunque, cuando ve a Kageyama, da las gracias rápidamente porque así sea.

Su amigo camina con las manos en los bolsillos (nada nuevo) de su americana (eso sí lo es), haciendo que las mangas se estrechen alrededor de sus brazos. Hinata se pregunta si siempre ha tenido tal cantidad de bíceps, o es que la ropa le está creando ese efecto óptico. De cualquier forma, se siente bendecido. Su camisa es morada y se ajusta perfectamente a su torso, sin crearle arrugas por ser holgada, ni sus botones parecen estar a punto de explotar. Kageyama parece un chico completamente distinto, elegante, con unos pantalones que se pegan a su figura. Y lo nota cuando se da la vuelta y se rasca el cuello, dejando caer su mirada.Y Hinata solo piensa: _joder_.

Hinata no suele decir muchas palabrotas, pero la situación lo merece.

El pelirrojo no es un chico inocente, ni mucho menos, pero prefiere no darle mucha prioridad al sexo. Ha puesto la oreja cuando Tanaka y Noya se ponen a hablar de las chicas de clase. Ha visto porno por internet. Se fija en esas cosas como cualquier otra persona haría, por eso no sabe cómo responder cuando le tachan de infantil e ingenuo entre sus compañeros. De nuevo, Hinata es imbécil, pero no _ignorante_. Puede que no se entere de muchas bromas e insinuaciones sexuales, pero porque es incapaz de pillarlas al vuelo, no porque sea un ser de luz, inocente y puro. Y mientras se coloca junto a su amigo, los brazos rozándose y sus meñiques a menos de un palmo de distancia, irradiando calor y chillando por entrelazarse entre sí, Hinata no puede pensar en otra cosa que no sea “si Kageyama supiera en lo que estoy pensando ahora mismo, no querría volver a mirarme a la cara”.

Un bufido se le escapa, sonrojado, e intenta aflojarse la corbata alrededor de su cuello mientras el director del instituto les pide tomar asiento. De repente, tiene mucho calor, y la estrechez de esa prenda de ropa le agobia, incapaz de separarla de sí a pesar de usar las dos manos. Sin ninguna duda, su madre sabría muy bien cómo hacer nudos marineros.

Con un pequeño gruñido, tira de la corbata para deshacerla, pero solo consigue que el nudo se apriete y que alrededor de su cuello quede suelta. Escucha un chasquido de lengua a su lado, y con un pequeño tirón, Kageyama le coloca de cara a él, el ceño arrugado y la boca pequeña formando un pequeño puchero enfadado. Hinata parpadea.

—Me estás poniendo de los nervios —dice Kageyama entre dientes. Hinata arruga la nariz, ofendido.

—¿Qué culpa tengo yo de que estés concentrado en lo que hago o dejo de hacer? —alza la cabeza, altanero—. Si no te gusta, no mires y punto.

Está seguro de haber visto cómo al moreno se le rompía la expresión por un segundo, pero es imposible ver otra cosa que no sea una mirada furiosa después de haberse acercado un paso más hacia él. El pelirrojo se tensa, esperando un capón que no llega. En vez de eso, dos manos de largos dedos le apartan las suyas y le acarician la barbilla con el dorso mientras se pelean por deshacer el nudo de su corbata.

—Deja, ya lo hago yo —escupe las palabras con brusquedad, pero con cierto cariño que pocas personas pueden detectar, o que se han molestado en hacerlo. Hinata es una de ellas.

El pelirrojo intenta mirarle a la cara, pero acaba desviando la vista, demasiado abrumado por la cercanía. Puede oler su desodorante de lavanda y cítricos característico mezclado con un perfume que no se suele poner los días que van a entrenar y que a Hinata le encanta, así que intenta coger todo el aire que le permiten sus pulmones sin ser pillado. Una mezcla de ruibarbo, cedro, pomelo y pimienta rosa, y la única razón por la que sabe todo esto es porque una vez se quedó tan prendado con el perfume que tuvo que hacer una búsqueda en internet para ver de qué marca se trataba. Algo que jamás en la vida va a admitir que haya hecho.

Cuando Hinata piensa que no puede ser más ñoño, le pasa por la mente la sensación de que Kageyama huele a _calor._ Que huele a piel calentita de haberse pasado una hora debajo del sol, a pesar de que está nublado. Quiere acercarse y enterrar la cara en su pecho, acariciándole la espalda con las manos debajo de la americana. Quiere desabrocharle los primeros botones de la camisa hasta dejarle la clavícula expuesta y plantar besos húmedos en ella.

También quiere dejar de pensar en esas cosas, porque ni su cordura ni sus pantalones pueden aguantar mucho más. Piensa en lo horrible que es ser un adolescente con las hormonas haciéndole cabriolas por la habitación justo en el momento en el que Kageyama termina de colocarle el nudo y lo palpa dos veces, dando un paso hacia atrás.

—¿Mejor?

Hinata coge aire como si no hubiese respirado apropiadamente durante unos cuantos minutos, cosa que probablemente haya sido así. La corbata ya no le aprieta.

—Pues sí. Gracias, Tontoyama. ¿Quién diría que puedes ser útil?

No sabe por qué ha dicho eso. Se ha puesto nervioso. Abre mucho los ojos mientras que Kageyama los entrecierra, apretando la mandíbula. Se va girando lentamente para marcharse.

—Vamos a ir tirando, anda —dice como si le hiciese un favor por no reaccionar ante ello. Hinata suspira, aliviado.

Resulta que lo que siente no es tan platónico como le gustaba pensar, y eso, por desgracia, solo le complica las cosas.

 

 

 

Kageyama es imbécil.

Es lo único que se le ocurre pensar mientras le ve bajar del autobús que les ha dejado en Tokio, con el elegante abrigo negro sobre el traje que le hace parecer que tiene veinte años. Dos chicas sentadas en los asientos contiguos a ellos se han pasado toda la hora que duraba el viaje echándole miraditas, dándose codazos y e intentando entablar conversación con el moreno. Kageyama las ignoró todo el viaje, pero Hinata notaba el rubor casi imperceptible de sus mejillas.

Menudo capullo.

Nada más tocar tierra, Hinata le da un puñetazo en el hombro lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerle sisear de dolor.

—¿A qué viene eso?

—A que eres un rancio. A eso viene.

Kageyama parpadea, confuso.

—¿He dicho algo?

—No se puede ser tan cretino, hombre. Por lo menos, podrías haberlas rechazado siendo un poco más amable, pero es que no les has dicho ni media.

Kageyama relaja los hombros, frunciendo el ceño ante la reprimenda. En realidad, Hinata entiende que no está obligado a mantener una conversación cordial con cualquier persona, y menos si es alguien que le está incomodando, pero no puede dejar de pensar en el pequeño sonrojo. Como si estuviese disfrutando la atención, pero haciéndose el chulo. Es algo tan fuera de lugar en su personalidad que le molesta.

—Hinata tiene razón —dice Tanaka dándole una palmada en el hombro al pelirrojo, y suspira aliviado de que le haya salvado de tener que dar explicaciones—. Encima que tienes admiradoras, vas y las tratas fatal. ¿Qué verán en ti? Menuda injusticia.

—Es porque tiene pelo y tú no. Si no fueras tan alopécico…

—¡Pero bueno, Nishinoya! ¡Que estoy rapado!

—Que no pasa nada, tío, que ahora están de moda los calvos.

Mientras el dúo de macarras del Karasuno avanza entre piques y pasándose los brazos por los hombros, Hinata y Kageyama siguen clavados en el sitio. Suga le da una palmada al moreno con una sonrisa para que no se queden atrás y Tsukishima pone los ojos en blanco ante el panorama. Hinata va a echar a caminar, pero Kageyama le detiene agarrando con dos dedos la manga de su abrigo.

—¿Qué he hecho mal?

Hinata se gira hacia él. Su pregunta no es urgente ni agresiva, simplemente se queda mirándolo aún con el ceño y los labios fruncidos con atención. Como si de verdad le interesara lo que tiene que decirle. El pelirrojo boquea y niega con la cabeza, finalmente riéndose entre dientes.

—Da igual, que era broma. Seguramente ya se han olvidado de ti y eso que solo han pasado dos minutos.

Vuelve a reírse, esa vez más nervioso. No entiende qué está pasando, ni por qué le molesta tanto el hecho de que Kageyama haya sido tan frío con esas chicas, ni por qué el ambiente de repente parece tan pesado. Era una broma, sin más.

Kageyama abre la boca para hablar, pero acaba cerrándola con un suspiro por la nariz. Niega con la cabeza, pasando de largo. Hinata se muerde el labio inferior y se apresura a seguirle, echando a correr y convirtiendo eso en una carrera absurda para ver quién llega antes al otro lado de la calle mientras Daichi les grita para que dejen de comportarse como los cazurros que son.

 

 

 

Se tira a las espaldas de Kenma con tanto entusiasmo que por poco no le hace perder el equilibrio y acaban comiéndose los dos el suelo. Algunos miembros del Nekoma están allí, invitados por Tanaka para ir todos juntos a algún karaoke cercano en el que puedan dejarse los pulmones reventándole los tímpanos a las salas contiguas. En cuanto se ven, Yamamoto se acerca a Tanaka y Noya y empiezan a gritarse con emoción. Kuroo chasquea la lengua, sonriendo de lado.

—Ya tenemos a los niños entretenidos un rato.

—Me pregunto qué clase de ritual estarán llevando a cabo ahora mismo —se une Daichi a la broma, negando con la cabeza. Yamamoto es el primero en decir palabras coherentes, mirando a su alrededor.

—¿Dónde están Kiyoko y la chica monina? ¿No vienen con vosotros?

Tanaka y Noya suspiran y dejan caer los hombros a la vez, como si estuviera ensayado.

—Tenían planes con sus amigas en el pueblo —dice Noya con la voz afectada.

—Nos han abandonado en el día de mi cumpleaños —añade Tanaka con los ojos cerrados.

—Ni es tu cumpleaños, ni te han abandonado, pandilla de exagerados. Normal que no quieran unirse a nosotros —completa Daichi mientras Suga se ríe entre dientes.

Hinata se une a las risas, aunque nota que Kenma le está mirando sin parpadear. El rubio levanta un dedo, señalándole.

—Te queda muy bien el traje.

El pelirrojo se mira a sí mismo, contento y orgulloso, y asiente una vez con la cabeza.

—¡Gracias! Ha sido un rollo encontrar unos pantalones que no tuvieran que do… —carraspea con la nariz arrugada, algo avergonzado—. ¿Vosotros por qué vais de calle?

—Nos graduamos hace un par de días.

—¡Oh! Qué pena. Seguro que llevabas calcetines de gatitos con los mocasines.

Kenma dibuja una pequeña sonrisa, sintiéndose cómodo.

—Por supuesto que sí. Eran naranjas y blancos.

Hinata se ríe sacudiendo los hombros. Por un momento, cree estar viendo a Kageyama observándole fijamente por el rabillo del ojo, pero cuando gira la cabeza su amigo está de espaldas a él. De lo que sí está seguro es de que no entablan ninguna conversación en todo el camino hasta el karaoke.

 

 

 

No ha bebido nada de alcohol, pero se siente borracho entre las risas, las canciones y los juegos que Kuroo les enseña. Uno en el que hay que hacer una pregunta al oído a quien esté al lado sobre los demás presentes, responde con el nombre de la persona en alto y tiene que tirar una moneda. Si sale cara, la pregunta es revelada. Si sale cruz, nunca se dice en alto qué se preguntó. Tanaka jura guardarse ese juego para cuando haya más chicas alrededor, y Suga le pregunta con la voz más dulce del mundo si de verdad tiene esperanzas de haya chicas dispuestas a unirse a esa pandilla.

Hinata intenta no pensar en que aquella celebración también marca el final de una era, que Daichi, Suga y Asahi se marchan y que seguramente no tengan mucho más tiempo para pasarse por el gimnasio a verles. Y como no quiere hacerlo, se aprieta más a Kenma, con quien lleva abrazado tanto tiempo que ya ha perdido la cuenta. Más que un abrazo, consiste en que los dos han pasado el brazo por detrás del contrario en el sofá, pero se han girado cada vez más hasta que sus pies apuntaban al otro, las piernas de Hinata encima de las del rubio. Daichi, Suga, Ennoshita y Kuroo cantan una balada (o más bien la chillan) con un acento inglés horrible mientras el trío maravilla les corea, haciendo la ola con los brazos. Los demás observan el espectáculo, vitoreando y grabándolo con los móviles. A excepción de dos personas, y Hinata frunce el ceño intentando calibrar si está sufriendo alucinaciones.

Tsukishima y Kageyama conversan en un rincón de la sala, ambos de brazos cruzados y una serenidad que contrasta completamente con el entorno. Kageyama se ha quitado la americana y la corbata, y se ha desabotonado ligeramente la camisa. Se humedece los labios. Está seguro de que ha tragado saliva de forma audible cuando se fija en que se ha arremangado hasta los codos. Kageyama… es… ¿sexy?

—A lo mejor piensas que es discreto, pero no lo es en absoluto.

Es la voz suave y calmada de Kenma lo que le devuelve a la tierra, enfocando la mirada en él como si se acabara de levantar de una mala siesta. Hinata se aclara la garganta, sonriendo con torpeza.

—¿A qué te…? —antes de terminar la pregunta, arrastra la última sílaba hasta convertirla en un suspiro, sabiendo que no tiene sentido hacerse el tonto, y más con Kenma, quien le ha dejado caer de vez en cuando en sus mensajes lo mucho que se fija en Kageyama. Por supuesto, Hinata no le responde, pero es difícil ignorarlo cuando su mirada inquisitiva está a tres palmos de distancia.

—¿Puede que le moleste que estemos tan pegados?

Hinata vuelve a mirar al colocador después de la pregunta de Kenma. Parece tranquilo, relajado a pesar de estar junto a Tsukishima. Conociéndole, estaba deseando alejarse del ruido y esa es la única parte de la sala en la que los altavoces no golpean de forma directa. No parece irritado. Niega con la cabeza.

—No creo. ¿Por qué lo estaría?

Kenma se encoge de hombros, y Hinata aprieta los labios sintiéndose idiota. Cree saber por qué lo dice, pero nadar demasiado en ese pensamiento es empeñarse en una fantasía que le resulta contraproducente. Puede que sí esté celoso, pero por razones muy distintas. Porque Kageyama es posesivo a su manera y se fija en su cara cuando a Hinata le coloca el balón otra persona, y cuando piensa que los del Karasuno se fijan mucho en otro colocador. A lo mejor sí que lo está, pero porque Kenma juega en la misma posición que él.

—¿Quieres que hablemos?

El pelirrojo nota un sudor frío en su nuca, y mira a su alrededor. Al menos, no parece que nadie se esté fijando en ellos o que puedan escuchar su conversación. Vuelve a clavar la mirada en los pequeños ojos dorados de su amigo, intensos y escrutadores. A Hinata le entra un escalofrío.

—No hay nada que hablar, a mí me gusta Kageyama y a Kageyama no le gusto yo. Es muy simple.

Se encoge de hombros y finge que le interesa mucho ver cómo el grupillo termina la balada. Intenta no sonrojarse hasta las orejas, aunque es complicado. Es la primera vez que admite en voz alta que siente _cosas_ por el idiota de metro ochenta que le llama más merluzo que por su nombre. Después de unos segundos sin escuchar ninguna respuesta, vuelve a mirar a Kenma, quien tiene la mejilla apoyada en su brazo, la mirada perdida y se moja los labios casi con pereza.

—Me parece que no es así —arrastra las palabras, como si quisiera buscar la frase apropiada—. Creo que a Kageyama también le gustas, y mucho.

Hinata siente que se va a ahogar con su propia saliva. Tose separándose de Kenma y agarrándose el cuello mientras niega con la cabeza. Kenma espera, paciente y sentándose erguido. Una lágrima solitaria le humedece el ojo izquierdo por el esfuerzo. Si se muriese de esa forma tan absurda, se lo merecería.

—¿Pero qué…? ¡Kenma! ¿Qué dices? —su risa nerviosa le raspa la garganta—. Oye, qué forma más cruel de tomarme el pelo, te abro aquí las puertas de mi corazón y tú vienes…

Hinata se calla al ver a su amigo colocarse en el asiento, a sabiendas de que va a interrumpirlo.

—Siempre te está buscando con la mirada, te anima cuando no estás seguro de tu potencial, busca excusas para tocarte… aunque sea para pelearos —se apresura en añadir cuando el pelirrojo abre la boca, lo cual provoca que haga un mohín—. Por lo menos, te tendrá mucho cariño. No te trata como a los demás.

—Bueno, pero eso es por la fijación que tiene con el voleibol.Todo eso tiene que ver más con el juego que conmigo —responde casi automáticamente, manteniendo el mohín y frotándose el cuello. No es como si no lo hubiese pensado antes, se ha dado cuenta de que, para bien o para mal, Hinata es la persona a la que más le revuelve el pelo, a la única que se atreve a darle una patada en el trasero y con el que suele emocionarse de la misma manera cuando hacen una jugada perfecta. Una desagradable sensación fría le llena el estómago y le revuelve las patatas que ha comido hace media hora. El pensamiento le entristece aún más, no quiere nadar en esas posibilidades.

—Creo que, aún así, deberías intentarlo.

La sonrisa de Hinata es amarga, pero cuando se vuelve a encontrar con la mirada de Kenma, su determinación le hace callar. Quiere responderle que no tiene sentido soñar demasiado con una alternativa tan utópica, pero los ojos de su amigo le dan esperanza, como si por fin no fuese el único inconsciente que tuviera esperanzas en todo ese asunto. Por un lado, su auto-desprecio le incita a seguir convenciéndose de que no, que es ridículo pensar que a Kageyama le pueda gustar. Ni siquiera puede tener muy claro que sea hetero o no. Por el otro, quiere rendirse a las palabras de Kenma, dejarse alentar por su amigo que parece tener las cosas más claras que él. Quiere _creer_ que tiene razón, y por su expresión parece estar bastante seguro de tenerla.

Al fin de al cabo, a Hinata no le cuesta mucho ceder. Suspira y deja caer su cabeza hacia delante, derrotado.

—Pero las cosas se pondrían… raras si se lo digo. ¿Qué debería hacer?

No mira a Kenma mientras espera una respuesta, impaciente. No entiende por qué el rubio está tan interesado de repente en su vida amorosa, si no parece que le interese nada más que las novedades de los videojuegos de ese mes. Le parece tierno. Hinata reprime una sonrisa.

—A lo mejor crees que se van a poner raras porque sigues pensando en Kageyama como un amigo en vez de como una opción romántica —comienza con la mirada en algún punto de la pared contraria, pensativo. Hinata piensa que no le falta razón, es escuchar las palabras _Kageyama_ y _romántico_ en la misma frase y todo su cuerpo se estremece por lo perturbador que le parece ese concepto—. ¿Has probado a intentar flirtear con Kageyama? Si te muestras más cariñoso con él, puede que la relación se vuelva más orgánica y se resuelva del todo. No sé.

Hinata quiere reírse de forma histérica, olvidar esos últimos segundos de conversación y quitarle importancia al consejo bromeando con la posibilidad de que Kenma haya probado demasiados juegos de citas. Se le ha secado la garganta y espera de todo corazón que nadie más haya escuchado eso. Pero cualquier respuesta que pudiera darle queda en el aire cuando Kuroo se acerca a su colocador estrella y tira de sus muñecas, con delicadeza, pero fuerza. Kenma parpadea, confuso y sorprendido, y ese es el rostro más expresivo que Hinata le ha visto hacer en toda la noche.

—Venga, Ken, que esta canción nos toca a los dos.

A regañadientes, pero sin oponer demasiada resistencia, Kenma es arrastrado hasta los dos micrófonos frente a la televisión, cogiendo el suyo con ambas manos y la espalda desgarbada, como si pensara tirarse al suelo a dormir en cuanto terminase la canción. Hinata ríe cuando suenan los primeros acordes de _What’s new, pussycat?,_ y apoya la mejilla sobre su mano. Su mirada se posa instintivamente en el sofá en el que Kageyama y Tsukishima habían estado hablando antes, aunque el rubio ya no está sentado junto a él.

Kuroo destroza la canción a gritos demasiado graves, acunando a Kenma con un brazo sobre sus hombros mientras el rubio hace el amago de murmurar la letra sin ni siquiera intentarlo. Hinata está seguro de que va a acabar sentado en diez segundos. Se muerde el meñique, nervioso. Kageyama está mirando el móvil, seguramente metido de lleno en uno de esos juegos de carreras, y no tiene a nadie alrededor. Se encuentra pensando en cómo acercarse para apoyarse a su hombro mientras le ve jugar, preguntándole con voz melosa qué está haciendo. ¿Kageyama sería de los que se ponen nerviosos y se traba al hablar o de los que se ponen tensos y sufren un cortocircuito? Conociéndole, puede ser cualquier de las dos opciones. Y cualquiera de ellas le encanta.

Siente las mejillas arder y se las golpea con ambas manos y una bofetada limpia, técnica aprendida de Tanaka, intentando no perder el rumbo de sus pensamientos. Coge aire y se levanta con los puños cerrados. Kenma tiene razón, tiene que cambiar la dinámica de esa relación antes de que se acomoden y sea demasiado tarde para iniciar algo más íntimo.

Hinata puede ser muchas cosas, pero no es de los que pierden oportunidades.


	2. Idiota

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El resultado, como ya esperaba en el momento de abrir la boca, es penoso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sigo el ritmo del anime de Haikyuu, así que seguramente haya cosas que me haya inventado, que no hayan pasado así o que haya omitido por completo. Lo siento :(  
> ¡Muchas gracias por los kudos, los bookmarks y los comentarios! ♥

Las únicas veces que el cuerpo de Hinata ha estado en contacto prolongado con el de Kageyama han sido en esos viajes de autobús en los que acababan tan derrotados que se dormían uno encima del hombro del otro, y esto lo sabe solo porque gracias a Suga hay registro fotográfico de ello. Ahora, sentado junto a su amigo (quien solo ha dado constancia de su presencia porque ha levantado un segundo la vista de su móvil), cavila si es prudente aplastar su mejilla en el hombro del moreno para verle jugar. Lo más probable es que Kageyama encoja el hombro solo para hacerle perder equilibrio. Lo segundo más probable es que le suelte un “¿tengo cara de reposabrazos?” y que Hinata le conteste un “no, de reposamejillas”. Pero como al pelirrojo le dan miedo las segundas intenciones de la acción, prefiere darle un pequeño codazo, juntándose a su brazo todo lo posible.

—¿Qué? ¿Socializando con el grupo? —bromea ganándose un gruñido irritado por parte del otro, quien no deja de mirar el juego del móvil. A Hinata le están entrando ganas de sacarse el suyo y hacer competición.

—¿Y tú no te pones a berrear con los demás? —pregunta arqueando una ceja. El pelirrojo hace un puchero, pero enseguida bufa, negando con la cabeza. Kageyama da miedo, sobre todo cuando se enfada o, Dios no lo quiera, sonríe. Pero la fachada de chico serio no engaña a Hinata, que sabe que, en realidad, Kageyama es otro idiota más.

—Como si no quisieras unirte a ellos.

El moreno le mira con los ojos entrecerrados, pero al pelirrojo no se le pasa por alto la boca torcida y el pequeño rubor en sus mejillas.

—Las canciones que ponen son malísimas.

—Ah, que si te gustaran las cantarías, ¿no?

—Cállate.

Hinata sonríe de lado y su mirada cae hasta la pantalla del móvil, su respiración chocando contra el hombro de su amigo y regresando a su piel. Aún puede oler su perfume caro, más suave y salado que antes, pero sigue siendo agradable. Kageyama es un inútil y queda séptimo de diez en un juego contra una inteligencia artificial, y el pelirrojo no puede evitar curvar las comisuras de sus labios hacia abajo y alzar las cejas con gesto incrédulo. Sabe que el moreno no se gira hacia él por no darle la satisfacción, pero puede sentir su vergüenza y su cabreo en el rictus de sus labios. Se echa hacia delante para coger el teléfono, pero Kageyama le detiene poniendo el brazo delante de él.

—Trae, Tontoyama, que tú no sabes.

—Si quieres jugar, usa tu móvil.

Arrugando la nariz, Hinata hace presión con los brazos extendidos para quitarle el móvil, pero el moreno no tiene que hacer demasiados esfuerzos para que el otro no llegue hasta él. _Maldita jirafa_ , piensa.

—¡Si es para enseñarte!

—Yo no he dicho que quiera que me enseñes, merluzo.

—Pero lo haces muy mal…

Hinata ve que sus orificios nasales se dilatan del enfado, y por un momento se asusta y encoge los hombros. No quiere un capón, así que con buenos reflejos agarra una de sus muñecas y espera a que le ataque con la mano que sostiene el móvil para cogerle también de la otra. Así, se enzarzan en otra de sus pequeñas luchas, que consiste en ver quién empuja más al otro mientras se insultan hasta que uno de los padres del Karasuno decide pararles. Pero Daichi y Suga están demasiado ocupados eligiendo canción, así que siguen hasta que Kageyama consigue darle la vuelta y agarrar las muñecas de Hinata y aplastarlas contra el sofá a ambos lados de sus muslos, con los labios apretados y el ceño fruncido, el móvil ya olvidado a un lado del moreno. Clava su mirada en la del pelirrojo, que encoge todos los músculos de su cuerpo. Kageyama parece no darse cuenta de la cercanía de ambos, y Hinata no puede evitar estremecerse de la vergüenza que le da ese pensamiento. Es uno de esos momentos que ha visto mil veces en las series y con los que no puede evitar cambiar de canal.

Nota cómo el rubor empieza a subirle por el cuello, y sabe que tiene que hacer algo. Está seguro de que el moreno está a punto de apretar los nudillos contra su cabeza y retorcer la mano, y él se acuerda de la premisa inicial por la cual se acercó a Kageyama. Se supone que iba a flirtear con él, hacer algún avance en su relación, e intenta pensar deprisa, como cuando para los balones con la cara. Se le juntan las ganas de picarle con las de decir algo mínimamente coqueto.

—No sabía que te iban estas cosas, Kageyamita.

El resultado, como ya esperaba en el momento de abrir la boca, es penoso.

Su amigo abre mucho los ojos, sorprendido por un segundo, pero en cuanto deja caer los hombros, desvanece la expresión, y a Hinata le vuelve el canguelo al no saber leer la cara de su amigo. Kageyama suelta sus muñecas solo para agarrarle del pelo por la coronilla y atraerle para mirarle más de cerca, la mirada afilada y siseando. A Hinata se le olvida sonrojarse por la cercanía por el miedo, soltando un pequeño chirrido como si fuera un juguete de perro mordido.

—¿Pero qué dices, pedazo de burro?

Hinata boquea. No lo sabe ni él, que le ha escuchado decir esa frase a Tanaka y Noya cuando están bromeando entre ellos, toqueteándose por encima de la ropa después de un entrenamiento. Kageyama no espera a que responda, sino que con un empujón certero, pero no brusco, le aparta de él y le da la espalda en el asiento con un bufido, arremangándose y haciendo como que está mirando el móvil. Hinata se muerde el labio inferior, maldiciéndose internamente. Ha presionado demasiado, ellos no tienen una relación como la de Tanaka y Noya, aunque eso le hace sentir un peso desagradable bajándole por el esófago hasta el estómago. Pensaba que tenían suficiente confianza como para eso.

Se gira hacia él para pedirle perdón, dando un par de saltitos en el sofá para acercarse, pero entonces lo ve. Las orejas rojas y las manos temblando mientras quita pulsa sobre la pantalla táctil para quitar el juego. Es más bien sutil, pero Hinata se fija, y el corazón se le para un segundo. No parece incomodidad, o al menos eso quiere creer, y por un momento tiene que agachar la mirada y morderse la sonrisa divertida para que no sea obvio en el caso de que Kageyama se gire de nuevo. Pero no le da tiempo a verle la cara, porque Suga está llamándoles haciendo un aspaviento con la mano.

—¡Venga, todo el Karasuno aquí ahora mismo, que es la última canción!

Hinata es el primero que salta del sofá, sin necesitar mucho más para reunirse con sus amigos. Tiene que tirar del brazo de Kageyama, aunque no se resiste demasiado, y el pelirrojo sabe que solo se está haciendo el difícil. Tsukishima también parece haberse acercado a regañadientes, con los ojos en blanco y cruzado de brazos, pero se deja apoyar ligeramente en Yamaguchi, que le ha rodeado con un brazo. Tanaka, Noya y Yamamoto parecen sobreexcitados y Kuroo tiene las manos en los hombros de Kenma y la barbilla apoyada en el moreno de su pelo. Ennoshita, Narita y Kinoshita están detrás de los de tercero, pasándose los brazos por encima con una energía inusitada en ellos. Daichi está cogiendo el micrófono con una sonrisa socarrona cargada de secretismo, como si fuera un padre que hace su primera broma por primera vez en la vida y estuviera deseando que sus hijos cayeran en ella.

De los altavoces sale el sonido de un silbato, y cuando escuchan los primeros acordes de la canción versionada, casi todos sueltan un grito de comprensión y emoción. Hinata empieza a saltar, agarrándose de la espalda de Suga. No se puede creer que en esté escuchando la intro de Capitán Tsubasa en plena década del 2010, y todos señalan a Asahi cuando cantan la parte de “está llegando el as”. Gritan y saltan, y hay un momento en el que Kuroo levanta su móvil y todos empiezan a berrear la letra en él, percatándose de que le está enviando un audio a Bokuto. Cuando llega el estribillo, Hinata se gira a Kageyama, y su sonrisa se ensancha al ver que está igual de metido en la canción que los demás, aunque con cierta reserva. Conectan miradas, y Hinata sube el puño cuando los dos se gritan a la cara _“dashu, dashu, dashu”_ , uno con una sonrisa radiante y el otro con la misma intensidad que cuando gritan _“toma ya”_ al realizar una buena jugada. Al final de la canción, Hinata nota cómo Kageyama le junta a su costado, pasándole el brazo por la espalda y saltando al mismo ritmo que él mientras se pegan al resto del grupo, llevando las manos al centro para después levantarlas al aire. Hinata disfruta de la sensación, corta pero intensa, mientras le devuelve el gesto a Kageyama de pasar la mano por su espalda en un abrazo que solo él sabe que se están dando, y disfruta de los vítores como si fuera la última vez que fueran a estar todos juntos.

 

 

 

A las tres de la mañana, el Karasuno empieza a arrepentirse de no haberse cogido un autobús para llegar al pueblo a la hora de cenar, confiando en su aguante. O bien encuentran un sitio donde pasar la noche, o bien siguen deambulando por las calles hasta que amanezca. Y considerando las caras de sueño de la mayoría del equipo, no parece que estén por la labor de esto último.

—¿Seguro que no te quieres quedar a dormir en mi casa? —pregunta Kenma antes de montarse en el taxi, y por muy tentadora que es la propuesta, Hinata tiene que morderse el interior de la mejilla con una pequeña sonrisa y negar con la cabeza. No le parece bien ser el único del equipo con opción a cobijo.

—Tranqui, ¡vosotros descansad!

—Hay un McDonalds abierto las veinticuatro horas cerca de aquí, por si os queréis atiborrar a hamburguesas en vez de dormir. —bromea Kuroo con una medio sonrisa antes de despedirse y meterse en el coche, pero Tanaka y Noya se miran muy serios, asintiendo una vez con la cabeza, como si les hubiera dado otro objetivo en la vida.

—Salsa de tomate dulce —susurra Tanaka con determinación, subiendo los puños. A Noya le brillan los ojos.

—Mega Teriyaki Burger… —se relame visiblemente y los dos miran al mismo tiempo a Daichi, ignorando el coche que se está alejando de ellos. Antes de que pueda decir nada, Asahi se frota el estómago con una sonrisa avergonzada.

—En verdad, empiezo a tener algo de hambre… Podríamos pedir algo y pasar allí el rato.

Noya mira al mayor como si hubiera sufrido el mayor flechazo de su vida y estuviera listo para casarse, y Asahi no puede mantenerle la mirada sin que no se note que toda la sangre se le ha subido a la cabeza. Daichi mira a Suga y acaba suspirando, derrotado.

—No tenemos una opción mejor, así que…

Hinata se une a la renovada energía de sus dos amigos tras enterarse de que va a poder pedir patatas, pero no se adelanta a estar con ellos. Con cautela e intentando no ser excesivamente evidente, imita a Kageyama metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo y camina a su ritmo para estar a su lado, a pesar de ir más lento. Vuelve a tener la nariz roja y puede notar por el temblor de su mandíbula que está reprimiendo un escalofrío. Hinata forma una sonrisa bobalicona con la cabeza ladeada ante la visión. Por desgracia, Kageyama se gira con las cejas alzadas, sintiéndose observado, y el pelirrojo se apresura a humedecerse los labios para apretarlos y esconder la sonrisa.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunta con suavidad, las defensas bajas. Al moreno se le está acabando la batería, y es como un gato sin uñas. Hinata parpadea.

—¿Tienes frío?

—No mucho. ¿Por qué? ¿Tú sí?

—Para nada —miente justo antes de estornudar. Kageyama se ríe entre dientes.

—Pensaba que ahí abajo el clima sería más cálido.

Hinata casi cierra los ojos del todo, los labios entreabiertos y una de las comisuras alzadas en completo desconcierto. Kageyama no parece avergonzado por lo dicho.

—Ha pasado casi un año, supera ya los chistes de bajitos.

—Cuando tú puedas superar un bordillo.

Con rabia, Hinata gruñe desde lo más profundo de su garganta y se pasa las manos por la cara, en parte para espabilarse y por otro lado para que el moreno se dé cuenta de lo estúpido que es su comentario. No se espera que Kageyama le coja una de las manos, aunque por desgracia se topa con su guante y no con piel. Con su otra mano, le pasa los dedos por sus nudillos rojos, secos y rotos por el frío de la calle, y Hinata se estremece aunque todo lo que sienta es tela.

—¿Por qué tienes esto así? ¿Es que no te has traído guantes?

Hinata rueda los ojos y bufa, pero no aparta la mano de las suyas. Quiere disfrutar del momento, aunque sea algo interno y privado que solo tiene significado para él.

—No es para tanto, mamá.

Kageyama frunce el ceño ante el apodo, apretando sus finos labios y empequeñeciendo aún más su boca.

—Idiota. Como te hagas daño y luego no puedas rematar, te vas a enterar.

—¡Pero que no va a pasar nada!

El tono de su voz se hace agudo conforme termina la frase, asombrado por el giro de los acontecimientos. Kageyama entrelaza sus dedos y mete su mano izquierda y la derecha de Hinata en su bolsillo, obligándole a permanecer más cerca de él. La garganta del pequeño se ha cerrado y siente que no va a volver a respirar ni a parpadear en su vida. Sale del trance cuando Kageyama habla en voz baja.

—Al menos que tu mano derecha no se te resienta. Idiota.

Después de unos segundos, Hinata se ríe con una sensación parecida a oro líquido inundándole los pulmones. No puede evitar estar feliz a pesar del frío, el sueño, el cansancio y la sensación de vagar perdidos por Tokio. Sigue estando con los del Karasuno y, más concretamente, con Kageyama a su lado calentando sus manos entrelazadas en el bolsillo de su abrigo. El alto gruñe bajito, derrotado y abochornado.

—No te acostumbres, idiota, que lo hago por el equipo.

Es en el insulto cuando se da cuenta de que Kageyama está nervioso, de que le ha llamado tres veces lo mismo en un solo minuto, porque no es capaz de pensar otra palabra mejor para describirle. Hinata se junta más a él hasta que su pecho está apoyado contra su brazo mientras caminan, y escucha el chasquido de la lengua de su amigo, pero no se aparta de él.

Hinata no sabe cómo flirtear con Kageyama, pero piensa que, con detalles como ese, no le hace falta.

 

 

 

Todas las noches, el pueblo parece cerrar a partir de las doce de la noche, como envueltos en una maldición por la cual no pueden salir de sus casas a partir de determinada hora. En Tokio aún hay vida aparte de ellos dentro del restaurante mientras se frotan la barriga a las cuatro de la mañana, hinchados a hamburguesas. Yamaguchi se ha quedado dormido sobre el hombro de Tsukishima, quien le aparta el flequillo de los ojos de vez en cuando, distraído y con delicadeza, como si lo hubiese hecho mil veces antes y no le importara que los demás mirasen, y por un segundo Hinata piensa en apoyarse en Kageyama. Claro que Kageyama parece aún más cansado de él, una mueca de enfado permanente en el rostro, como un bebé al que no dejan dormir por el ruido, y piensa que, quizá, debería ser él quien se apoyara en Hinata, y no al revés.

—¿Cuál es el plan ahora? —pregunta Noya, risueño y satisfecho, la mitad de su cuerpo fuera del sofá en el que Tanaka y él están tirados. Hay un bufido general, pero el primero en hablar es Daichi, mirándole con incredulidad y abriendo los brazos.

—¿Pero qué quieres que hagamos? ¿Nos hacemos un amistoso en medio del McDonalds?

—Deberíamos buscar un sitio para poder pasar el resto de la noche y descansar aunque sea unas horas —tradujo Suga mirando al capitán. Asintieron con la cabeza, ambos de acuerdo. Otro de los momentos en los que Hinata se sentía como si estuviera delante de sus padres. Noya gimoteó, dejándose caer del todo al suelo para acto seguido ponerse de pie.

—¿Tenéis ochenta años o qué? ¡Es una noche para celebrar! ¿Cuántas veces os podéis quedar despiertos hasta tan tarde?

—Normalmente no cometo el error de estar a tres horas de mi casa a las cuatro de la mañana —responde Tsukishima con más aspereza de la habitual. Hasta Kageyama le da la razón.

—¡No seas sieso, Tsuki! —grita Tanaka efusivamente, poniéndose de pie y pasando un brazo por los hombros del líbero—. Seguro que hay karaokes que abren hasta las seis. ¿No queréis probar? —ante la desgana general, a Tanaka no le queda otra que pedirle ayuda a Ennoshita con un movimiento de cabeza—. Venga, tío, que sé que te has quedado con las ganas de cantar k-pop.

—Déjalo, Tanaka, si estamos muertos —responde el nuevo capitán terminando la frase en un suspiro. Tanto Tanaka como Noya se giran hacia Hinata, su última esperanza para ganar adeptos en ese plan de madrugada. El pelirrojo se frota la nuca y sonríe intentando amortiguar el golpe, pero puede ver cómo sus amigos se ponen cada vez más serios.

—En realidad, yo también estoy cansado…

Alzando la barbilla y con una seriedad impropia de él, Tanaka afila su mirada, inexpresivo.

—¿Et tu, Brutus?

—Querrás decir “Brute” —Daichi chasquea la lengua y niega con la cabeza, levantándose de su silla y haciendo que Suga y Asahi le sigan—. Le he enviado un mensaje a Kuroo y me ha dicho que por aquí cerca hay un Manga Café en el que podemos pagar por horas. Es más cómodo que quedarnos aquí hasta que nos echen.

No quedan muchas más ganas de discutir más que para Tanaka y Noya, y uno a uno van recogiendo a pesar de las proposiciones cada vez más absurdas de los dos amigos. Tsukishima despierta a Yamaguchi y Hinata ayuda a Kageyama a levantarse cogiéndole de las muñecas. Tanaka y Noya orbitan alrededor del grupo mientras siguen dando ideas, a cada cual más absurda (“¿y si nos colamos en casa de Kuroo y le asustamos?”, “¿y si intentamos pillar algún cuervo y adiestrarlo para hacerle nuestra mascota oficial?”), e incluso haciendo que Hinata se interese lo suficiente como para unirse a sus ideas, no consiguen levantar el ánimo del Karasuno, que caminan por las calles encogidos de frío, bostezando y sin muchas ganas de hablar. El pelirrojo mira de reojo al moreno, pero no creo que vaya a tener la misma suerte de antes como para que le coja de la mano. A la vigésima vez en un minuto que los dos chicos se niegan a irse a dormir, Daichi chasquea la lengua y pone los brazos en jarra, deteniéndose y haciendo que Tanaka y Noya casi derrapen delante de él, asustados.

—¿Se puede saber qué os ha dado? ¿Por qué estáis tan pesados con que no nos vayamos a dormir?

Es Tanaka el primero que explota, señalándoles con ambas manos como si fuera obvio.

—¡Porque es la noche de vuestra graduación!

Daichi sigue tan confuso como antes.

—¿Y qué?

—Que no sabemos si esta va a ser la última noche en la que podamos quedar todos juntos.

Es Noya el que dice lo último, y es cuando todos dejan de caminar para mirarles. Tanaka parece más avergonzado que el pequeño, pero aún así alzan la cabeza con determinación y seriedad.

—Eso es absurdo, chicos. Nos vamos a ver muchas veces estos días en los entrenamientos —dice Suga con suavidad, avanzando un par de pasos hacia ellos. Hinata se le quedó mirando. Conociéndolo, Suga sabía que aquello iba a pasar tarde o temprano, parecía preparado para cualquier charla que viniese ahora. Noya niega con la cabeza, la mandíbula apretada y un suspiro quedo por la nariz.

—Eso es ahora, cuando aún no habéis empezado la universidad. En unas semanas os marcharéis y no tendréis tiempo para vuestro antiguo equipo. Que lo entiendemos… pero es una bajona. ¡Y vosotros os queréis ir a dormir!

—No vamos a olvidaros ni a dejar de pensar en vosotros porque estemos en el equipo de la universidad, y vamos a volver muchos fines de semana —Suga sonríe y niega con la cabeza—. Pero ahora estamos cansados y no vamos a hacer nada. ¿Por qué no hacemos una fiesta de despedida un día de estos?

Antes de que cualquiera de los dos pueda protestar, Hinata exhala un pequeño “hala”, haciendo que todos se girasen hacia él. Tras unos segundos, el pequeño sorbe por la nariz con los ojos vidriosos.

—No he procesado que no vais a volver al instituto hasta este momento… jo…

Tsukishima suelta una risotada, divertido.

—¿Cómo puedes ser tan rápido en la pista y tan lento pensando?

—Pensaba que ya lo tendrías asumido —dice únicamente Kageyama, aunque se queda muy quieto cuando Hinata se seca los ojos con la manga, las comisuras de sus labios curvadas hacia abajo.

—¡Pero ha pasado todo muy rápido! Ya hemos tenido nuestro último partido, y nuestro último entrenamiento juntos oficialmente como equipo y no me he dado ni cuenta. Qué triste todo.

—¿Verdad? —instiga Tanaka acercándose al colocador con una mano en su hombro, y Daichi le mira con amenaza, como un padre advirtiendo a su hijo que deje en paz a su hermano pequeño—. No le irás a privar al chaval de tener una última noche con sus amigos.

—¡Pero que no es la última! —espeta Daichi sin nada de agresividad en la voz, pero igualmente Suga le da unas palmaditas en la espalda. Contra todo pronóstico, no es Hinata el primero en echarse a llorar, sino Noya.

—Os voy a echar mucho de menos, tíos. El Karasuno no va a ser lo mismo sin vosotros.

El líbero va secándose mientras habla, no permitiendo que ninguna lágrima ruede visiblemente por sus mejillas, a pesar de tener los ojos rojos. Todos se giran, sorprendidos, cuando un sollozo aún más sonoro se escucha al otro lado del grupo, y pueden ver cómo Asahi se tapa los ojos con una mano, sus hombros temblando ligeramente como si estuviera riendo.

—Yo también os voy a echar de menos, tíos… —dice con voz afectada y rota, cortándose antes de tiempo. Tanaka bufa profundamente y niega con la cabeza.

—Pero no llores tú también, que entonces voy a llorar yo.

Asahi solloza de nuevo.

—Tarde.

Con esa última palabra, Tanaka empieza a frotarse los ojos con un puño y Noya corre para colgarse del cuello del as de Karasuno. Al verlo, Hinata no puede soportarlo y rompe a llorar, con la nariz helada y amenazando con moquear. Yamaguchi es el siguiente en caer, y abraza a Suga al mismo tiempo que Hinata tiene la misma idea. Así, uno a uno todos los miembros del Karasuno acabaron cayendo y llorando a moco tendido en mitad de las calles de Tokio, abrazados y prometiéndose que se iban a escribir todos los días, unos más reservados que otros. Como Kageyama, que no movió ni un solo músculo, pero su cabeza estaba enterrada en la espalda de Daichi, o como Tanaka, cuya vena del cuello le iba a explotar como siguiera intentando contener más sus lamentos. El único que parece no querer participar en todo ese espectáculo es Tsukishima, que observa alejado de los demás con las manos en los bolsillos, con el mismo gesto del que está admirando un documental de naturaleza con imágenes explícitas que no esperaba encontrarse. Con un último tic en el ojo, Tsuki niega con la cabeza y se gira, buscando la dirección del Manga Café en su móvil.

—Al menos la gente del pueblo no es la que os está viendo montando semejante circo.

Emiten un sollozo colectivo, pero nadie responde.

 

 

 

Al final, Tanaka y Noya desisten de insistir cuando Daichi y Suga les prometen que pronto harán una barbacoa para todo el equipo, administradoras y entrenadores incluidos. De todos modos, una vez llegan al Manga Café y se les presenta una oportunidad de dormir en un cómodo sofá calentito y con mantas, parece que las baterías de todos se apagan rápidamente. Son quinientos yenes por hora, y Hinata mira de reojo a Kageyama antes de aclararse la garganta.

—¿Quieres que compartamos salita? Nos saldrá más barato.

Kageyama arruga la nariz con intención de negarse, pero cuando mira el interior de su cartera, bufa. Aún así, le quedan ganas para mirar receloso a su amigo, ladeando la cabeza.

—No vamos a caber los dos en la misma. Además, das patadas mientras duermes.

Hinata entrecierra los ojos, dando un respingo.

—¡Eso es mentira! Y yo he estado con Natsu en la misma salita y nos ha sobrado sitio perfectamente.

—Natsu es la mitad de grande que tú, que ya es decir. Es normal que quepan dos garbanzos en una.

Hinata quiere responder, pero Daichi se les adelante, masajeándose la sien como si les provocara dolor de cabeza.

—No hay salitas para todos, así que tenéis que compartir sí o sí. No seáis pesados.

Kageyama y Hinata se dan la espalda con un pequeño gruñido, pero ninguno de los dos parece estar realmente descontento con esa solución.

Dejan los zapatos en el pasillo y se dan las buenas noches antes de correr las cortinas y meterse en sus respectivos cubículos. Su sala no debe tener mucho más de dos metros de ancho y de largo, contando el escritorio con un ordenador de uno de los lados. El suelo es acolchado, y Hinata no pierde el tiempo al tumbarse rápidamente en la zona más alejada del escritorio, quitándose la chaqueta y poniéndola debajo de su cabeza para hacer de almohada. Kageyama aprieta los labios y le da una patada, consiguiendo un pequeño “auch” de su amigo.

—Déjame un sitio, que no quepo.

—Estoy exactamente en mi mitad.

—Tu mitad no tiene un escritorio.

Hinata suspira, pero no discute. Gira sobre sí mismo para quedarse de cara a la pared y apoyado sobre el costado y espera a que su amigo se tumbe a su lado. No cierra los ojos, piensa en que puede sentir la espalda de Kageyama casi pegada a él. Si se inclinase hacia atrás, estaría casi tumbado encima del colocador. Está cansado, pero no tiene sueño. Kageyama tose, y se pregunta si se sentirá tan inquieto como él. Puede escuchar susurros en las otras salitas, y se convence a sí mismo de que, si los demás están hablando, tampoco pasará nada si Hinata lo hace también. Se gira ligeramente para mirar el techo y se humedece los labios.

—¿Kageyama?

—¿Qué pasa?

Nota cómo el moreno se mueve. Hinata tamborilea con sus dedos sobre su estómago.

—¿Tú piensas que vas a ir a la universidad?

Kageyama no dice nada por unos segundos.

—Supongo que sí. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? Aún nos quedan dos años de instituto.

—No sé, me ha entrado el agobio cuando he pensado en los de tercero —se va girando cada vez más, muy poco a poco, para estar a gusto—. Ellos van a estar en la misma universidad.

—Si me lo has preguntado para ver si vamos a ir al mismo sitio, te digo yo que no.

La afirmación le cae por el esófago a Hinata en forma de bloque de hielo pesado y e incómodo, sintiéndose un poco patético. El pelirrojo se muerde la lengua para no hablar antes de tiempo y que no se le escuche la voz rota.

—Pues muy bien. No lo decía por eso, pero eres un borde.

Siente la mirada de Kageyama pegada a él, pero no piensa mantener contacto visual.

—Sería muy estúpido hacerlo —susurra Kageyama. El pelirrojo se está empezando a enfadar, no necesitaba que lo explicase—. Uno de nuestros objetivos era ver quién era el mejor de los dos, ¿no? Si estamos siempre en el mismo equipo, no vamos a poder competir nunca. Pensaba que los dos pensábamos lo mismo.

Hinata bufa por la nariz y pone los ojos en blanco. Por supuesto que no ha olvidado su rivalidad pactada, aunque hubiera quedado enterrada bajo capas de trabajo en equipo. Hinata está igual de entregado al voleibol que Kageyama, le gusta pensar que incluso más (aunque él no haya recibido ninguna carta para invitarle a una concentración de grandes talentos… _maldito Kageyama_ ), pero no por eso iba a decir tan seguro de sí mismo que no quería que terminasen en la misma universidad, como si el propio pensamiento fuera a ser _estúpido_ , en palabras del moreno.

A Hinata le gusta imaginar que Kageyama y él van a estar juntos mucho tiempo, que incluso puedan pensar en vivir en la misma residencia (aunque eso significaría que alguno de los dos acabaría quemando la casa por querer cocinar un huevo en el microondas), pero saber que no están en la misma página… es doloroso.

—Sigo queriendo jugar contra ti —coge aire antes de continuar, asegurándose de bajar el tono de su voz antes de seguir—. Pero me he acostumbrado tanto a estar contigo que pensar en tenerte en otro equipo que no sea en el mismo en el que esté yo… sería una anomalía.

Hinata nota los latidos de su corazón en la muñeca, y están tan callados que teme que Kageyama también los esté escuchando. Para él, ha sido como decirle de forma implícita “te echaría de menos”, pero no quiere retirar lo dicho. Quiere que su amigo entienda lo que quiere decir, que le quede claro y que no tarde otros nueve meses más en saber cómo se siente al respecto, como le ha pasado a él. No se da cuenta de que ha estado aguantando la respiración hasta que Kageyama bufa, divertido.

—¿Pero tú sabes lo que significa “anomalía”?

Las mejillas de Hinata empiezan a arder.

—¡Pues claro que lo sé, idiota! ¿Y tú? —miente a medias, porque ha escuchado alguna vez a Tsukishima usarlo en sus frases, y se hace una idea de a qué se refiere. Más o menos. Kageyama no contesta de inmediato, y eso le alivia, porque significa que él tampoco tiene mucha idea. No tienen tiempo a responder antes de que Daichi les chiste desde otra salita.

—¡A dormir todos de una vez!

Hinata murmura un débil “perdón” antes de volver a colocarse de espaldas a Kageyama y cierra los ojos, intentando que el cansancio del día llegue a sus ojos. Antes de dormirse, nota el calor de la espalda de su amigo pegándose a él y un susurro que nunca llega a sus oídos.

 

 

 

_¿Te quieres venir a mi casa a entrenar remates?_

Quedan dos días para empezar el nuevo curso, pero Hinata se alegra de que su amigo le haya propuesto el plan, así puede verle antes.

_Vas muy a saco, invítame a cenar primero._

Espera unos segundos a la respuesta del moreno.

_Idiota._

Uno de los insultos favoritos de Kageyama es “merluzo”. Nadie parece ofenderse por esa palabra, pero lo cierto es que lo usa con esa intención. Por eso, en cuanto Hinata lee “idiota”, sabe que lo hace con cariño, y eso hace que el camino en la bicicleta hacia su casa lo pase con una gran sonrisa.

Por mucho que lo haya pospuesto, a Hinata no se le ha olvidado su charla con Kenma sobre empezar a flirtear con Kageyama. El rubio no es nada invasivo, apenas le ha vuelvo a preguntar por la situación con Kageyama, pero alguna vez le ha propuesto pedirle ayuda a Kuroo. Hinata se niega en rotundo. No sabe cómo serán las técnicas de seducción del moreno del Nekoma, pero seguro que está muy por encima de sus posibilidades. Para el pelirrojo, haberle insinuado a Kageyama que le invite a comer como si fuera una cita, ya es un gran paso.

Para su sorpresa, sí que le espera comida al llegar a casa de Kageyama, aunque sean unos dulces (deliciosos) que ha hecho la madre del moreno. Hinata se sonroja y sonríe más de lo habitual, encantado con las atenciones y la amabilidad de su madre, hasta que Kageyama le coge de la muñeca y se lo lleva a su jardín con una pelota de voleibol bajo su otro brazo.

—Jo, no me había terminado el último bollo de chocolate.

—Mejor, porque no es para ti —dice de forma tajante el moreno, cogiendo una pequeña red para atarla a uno de los poste del jardín. Hinata coge el otro extremo y va hacia el poste contrario, aunque frunce el ceño por el camino—. Es mi madre, no la tuya.

Hinata no puede evitar reírse, divertido.

—¿Te has puesto celosín, Kageyamita?

El moreno chasquea la lengua sin mirarle, aunque Hinata puede ver sus orejas sonrojadas. Hinata prepara una sonrisa traviesa, pero antes de lo previsto, una pelota se dirige hacia su cara. Afortunadamente, la caza al vuelo, aunque por el gesto burlón de Kageyama, debe haber puesto una cara de sorpresa muy boba.

—Deja de hacer el cazurro y vamos a ponernos a ello.

Hinata le saca la lengua, pero corre hacia él de todos modos para posicionarse. Practican el remate vertical, el remate dejado y varias posiciones complicadas para que Kageyama se haga a la idea de cuándo colocar la pelota en el mejor momento, aunque, por desgracia, el jardín de la casa de Kageyama no se puede comparar con el gimnasio del instituto.

Hinata pega un grito y un salto de alegría cuando le da a la botella al otro lado de la red, tal y como habían planeado, pero se detiene al no ver ningún tipo de entusiasmo viniendo por parte de Kageyama, así que Hinata se gira. El moreno está mirando la pantalla de su teléfono móvil, distraído y dándole la espalda al bajito, que intenta acercarse para cotillear entrecerrando los ojos y arrugando la nariz.

—¿A quién le estás escribiendo, Kageyama? ¿A tu novia? —pregunta Hinata con tono jocoso, aunque sus palabras suenan más envenenadas de lo que hubiera querido. El más alto resopla, aburrido, y vuelve a dejar el móvil en la mesa del jardín negando con la cabeza, aunque puede ver un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas que a Hinata no le gusta un pelo.

—Era Yoosung, de segundo. Me ha escrito para preguntarme si se puede unir al equipo aunque no sea de primero.

Hinata le sigue con la mirada para ver si hay algún gesto que revele que Kageyama está mintiendo, aunque el moreno solo coge la pelota y la gira entre sus manos, dispuesto a colocarla de nuevo. Pero Hinata insiste.

—¿Y por qué no le pregunta a Ennoshita, que es el capitán? O a Yamaguchi, que es el vice, para el caso.

Kageyama se encoge de hombros.

—Porque estamos en el mismo curso y tiene mi número. ¿Qué más da eso?

Hinata revolotea a su alrededor, no contento con la respuesta. Se pone detrás de Kageyama y coloca las manos en sus hombros, apoyándose para saltar sobre él un par de veces. El moreno gruñe, intentando quitárselo de encima.

—¡Vaya, vaya! Así que sí que te relacionas con los de tu clase. ¡Con lo que me costó que me dieras tu número!

—Eso es porque tienes cara de enviar constantemente cadenas que si no reenvías a tus amigos en menos de diez minutos, una niña va a perseguirte esta noche en tus sueños.

—Ya, claro —le da un pequeño empujón, sonriendo de lado—. Como si no te viera riéndote de las cadenas que pasan Tanaka y Noya. No eres nada discreto —se encoge de hombros y se aleja para recibir la pelota de su amigo—. A lo mejor habías visto algo especial en ese tal Yoosung, no sé.

Kageyama vuelve a darle una vuelta a la pelota, pensativo, antes de alzar la mirada.

—No. Yoosung no es mi tipo.

A falta de alguien que les pueda ayudar, Kageyama lanza la pelota hacia arriba lo máximo que puede y la coloca para que Hinata remate, pero el pequeño está demasiado ocupado pensando en qué ha querido decir su amigo como para acertar al rematar. Ambos se dan cuenta, al mirarse, de que aquello ha cambiado el ambiente por completo, y Hinata se coloca la camiseta carraspeando antes de ir a por la pelota perdida en la trayectoria.

—Con lo de que no es tu tipo… —comienza diciendo mientras se la lanza de vuelta, y Kageyama arquea una ceja, inquisitivo—. ¿A qué te refieres?

Los dos creen saber a qué se refiere, o al menos el pelirrojo piensa que Kageyama lo ha captado, pero no quiere darle más importancia de la que tiene. Sin embargo, con el corazón en un puño y una vaga esperanza intentando apoderarse de sus pensamientos en ese momento, no puede negar que está ansioso por conocer la respuesta. Kageyama se encoge de hombros.

—Parece muy interesado y casi siempre responde haciéndose el chulito. No parece una persona muy lista, para empezar.

Con la duda de saber si se está refiriendo a “su tipo” como amigo o como _pareja_ , Hinata se pone aún más nervioso, no sabiendo qué contestar a eso. Se humedece los labios y deja escapar una risita nerviosa, con las manos en las caderas y alzando la barbilla.

—Bueno, eso de que no es muy listo… Qué esperas, Kageyama, no puedes aspirar a mucho más. Solo un idiota se colgaría por ti.

El moreno clava la mirada en él, apretando los labios hasta hacer un mohín, y aquella vez Hinata se ríe de forma genuina. Kageyama suspira y se gira para volver a colocarse, aunque no le hace falta.

—Vamos a dejar el tema de una vez, _idiota_ , que aún queda mucho que practicar.

Ninguno de los dos dice nada al respecto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ella, que se documenta para lo que haga falta, pero no tiene ni idea de cómo es el jardín de Kageyama.  
> Mi intención era hacer el capítulo aún más largo, pero por cuestión de tiempo me he visto obligada a subirlo así o iba a tardar una semana más en colgar el siguiente capítulo. Espero poder volver pronto, ya que en noviembre comienzo el trabajo. ¡Nos vemos! ♥

**Author's Note:**

> Al principio, este capítulo iba a ser un prólogo chiquitito para dar paso al segundo año de Hinata y Kageyama, pero me emocioné y al final acabé escribiendo más de lo que debería.  
> Esta historia es más un ejercicio para aprender a escribir cosas románticas y por mi autoindulgencia a querer escribir KageHina a toda costa que otra cosa, pero espero que os haya gustado si habéis llegado hasta aquí y que os siga gustando si decidís continuar la historia ♥


End file.
